A secret thats tough to Keep
by Shugar High Author
Summary: At the Evans after party things go a little far for Troy and Gabriella.What happens when she hates him and finds out a lot.Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**Why Us?**

16 year old Gabriella Montez walked into the afterparty for the triple win."Hey Gab over here" Troy said.Troy was Gabriellas bestfreind.He walked over to her."So whos house is this?" Gabriella asked then Troy said "Sharpay and Ryans house" then Gabriella said "Wow its beautiful" but Troy said thinking outlout "Like you" then Gabriella said "You think Im beautiful" he shyly nodded and she kissed him.He began to kiss her back when Chad put a basketball between them."Captain can you please not kiss infront of everyone." Troy nodded and said to Gabriella "Want some punch" she nodded

**1 hour later**

"You wanna dance" a drunk Troy said then Gabriella drunkily nodded.They were dancing when Troy kissed her. She kissed him back then they sat on the couch making out.Troy put his hands under Gabriellas' shirt.She broke off the kiss "Troy lets find a room" Troy nodded and they found a open spare bedroom.Troy pushed Gabriella against the wall kissing her neck while Gabriella locked the door.He took of her shirt as she did with his then they fell back on the bed.

**The next morning , Troys PoV**

I woke up my head hurt like hell, then I noticed something turn.I looked and saw Gabriella she opened her eyes "My head huets" she said then I said "Mine too , wait we're both in a room in a bed and we both got drunk" her eyes widened "Oh my god " then I said "one of us has to get dressed soon" then she said "You go first" I nodded I put on my clothes and I saw her also ready."Troy lets not tell anyone about this ok" she said and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Secret Tough To Keep**

**2 weeks later**

Gabriella montez was sitting in her room looking at the positive pregnancy test.She was pregnant.Her best friend got her pregnant.After the party they decided just to be freinds.But well this would be tough to keep a secret and she couldnt go to college if she kept the baby.She was scared as hell she didnt even know how to tell her parents.She was going to see if there could be adoptive parents.She would have to live her life not knowing anything about her child.

**5 months later**

Gabriella stopped eating except when she was really hungry she would eat a few crackers.No one knew about the baby she was gonna tell her mom today.Only one other person knew about the baby and her name was Lucy Ashton a woman looking to adopt a baby."Gabi" Troy said snapping her out of her thoughts "Yeah" then he said "Im worried about you . You dont seem yourself" then She said "Well Im just a little tired and I have people going up and down my back every second of everyday because they're saying Im getting fat , and its tough not to get fat with the condition im in" She yelled in his face, then left. He followed her.He saw her sit down with her back against the lockers he heard her say "Dont worry baby you'll be born in less than 4 months and guess what . I'm meeting your new mommy after school today so I get to have you then someone will take you home. He couldnt help but think she was pregnant but that means that she would have to have sex within the past 6 months and the only person was him.

**3 months later**

Gabriella avoided everyone after the incedent with Troy she started to get sharp pains in her back then her pants felt wet. "Oh Crap" she faintly whispered during drama then said "Mrs Darbus I dont feel well can I go to the nurse" she nodded. Gabriella got up and went to the nurse and went in.No one but her and Lucy knew about the baby.She arrived and said "I really feel bad can I go home" then she said "No not unless if your sick or pregnant" then She said "But I am and I really need to go to the doctor" then the nurse said "Call a person that knows about the pregnancy then we'll see" Gabriella went to the phone and called Lucy quickly "Hey Lucy I think its time " The nurse then saw Gabriellas pants wet and said "Ill give you a pass to leave good luck" Gabriella nodded and hurried to the hospital.

**2 hours later**

Lucy came in "Gabriella are you excited" then Gabriella said "Yeah , Im happy we decided on an open adoption so I can know about the baby."

**3 hours later**

Gabriella died in child birth. She had a beautiful baby girl. Ms. Montez came in to see Lucy holding Andie [ Andrea Alexandria Ashton. She looked just like Gabriella except she had Troys color color hair."Oh you must be Gabriellas mother" Lucy said saddly then Ms. Montez said "Yes now why did you call me down here" then Lucy said "I thought you knew" then Ms. Montez said "Know what" then Lucy said "I thought you knew Gabriella was pregnant." then Ms. Montez said "Wheres my daughter and why are you holding that baby when your not a nurse" Then Lucy said "I beleive this is your grand daughter and I'm really sorry to say Gabriella died in child birth . We already set up an adoption about 3 months ago it was supposed to be an open adoption , but I just wanted to see if you wanted updates on Andie once I get to New York." Then Ms. Montez said "Ok so your holding my grand daughter can I call her freinds so you can tell them" Lucy nodded

**About 20 minutes minutes later**

the Gang and their parents were sitting in the waiting room."So why are we here Mellisa" Mr. Bolton asked Ms. Montez then Lucy came out "Hi I beleive you knew Gabriella Montez" they nodded and Lucy sighed and said "I'm sorry to say that she died during child birth" then Taylor said "Gabriella wasnt pregnant" then Lucy said "She was and im Andies adoptive mother so im really sorry" everyone was crying then Lucy said "Im gonna bring her out now" About 2 minutes later Lucy came out with a babywrapped in a pink blanket. "Here she is little Andie" Lucy said showing everyone the baby.everyone looked at Andie then at Troy.

**

* * *

**ok so sequal is step up. If youve seen step up 2 then you understand.Andie is the main character. No high school musical characters till the end. heres a summery

Andie and Chase have been going out for about 2 weeks when she stumbles onto a mysterious letter said to be given to her on her 16th birthday from someone.A week after she reads it. Mostly Romance.


End file.
